Moonlit Pier
by JenniferLucille
Summary: Jack has an important question to ask Kim, but will her decision ultimately destroy their beautiful relationship? Or can they somehow overcome the tragic waters of despair and mistrust, and love eachother forever?
1. Jack's Life-Changing Question

**_~Chapter One~_ **

* * *

"That was really good pizza." Kim smiles leaning her head on Jack's shoulder, "You're an excellent cook."

"Well, thank you." he playfully replies while they're holding hands; walking down the freshly rain-soaked street, "You made a very unique pizza. It was muy delicioso."

"Gracias." she laughs sweetly; looking directly at his lovely face. With his rich hazel eyes locked on her deep chocolate-brown eyes, slowly moving closer, their lips touch simultaneously. He places his warm hand on her face; making her to crave more.

She stops kissing him and he backs slightly away, "What's the matter, darling?"

"It's getting late." she answers.

"Do you want to go home?" Jack asks; taking a step back.

"No." she replies; stepping toward him and wrapping her arms around his waist; using his chest as a pillow, "I meant the sun will be setting soon and I really enjoy watching it."

"We can do that." he smiles; hugging her, "It'll bring the perfect ending to a perfect date."

Jack and Kim walk to the end of the pier and sit down at the edge. As seagulls are flying overhead, she moves closer to him until their shoulders are touching. Feeling the warmth, Jack wraps his arm around her pulling her toward him even more.

"You know, Kim, you are the most beautiful girl in the world."

Gazing off into the pink sunset, she giggles, "I love you."

Cradling her chin in the palm of his hand, slowly turning her face toward his, he leans in lightly kissing her.

"Happy one year anniversary, my beautiful angel!" he whispers into her ear right before he mashes his soft lips against her neck.

After three and a half minutes he stops, reaching for something in his pocket.

"This is the perfect moment to show you this."

"I'm anxious to find out." Kim smiles.

Pulling a small box out of his pocket, Jack presents her with a diamond ring. In complete shock, her mouth drops wide open and her legs feel like bags of sand.

"Kimberly Crawford, will you marry me?"

"Jack, I'm sorry." she frowns, "We've dated for 12 months and have been friends for a long time now, but this is too soon."

He quietly puts the ring back into his pocket, solemnly replying, "Don't worry about it."

Studying his body language, Kim cries, "Please don't be sad!"

"I'm okay." he smiles.

"No you're not. Look at you. You aren't as close to me as you were when we got here."

"I'm not exactly thrilled, but I'll survive." Jack answers looking into the distance, "If that's the way you feel, I'm glad you were honest. It's better than me finding out later that you're not interested in marriage."

"I'm sorry." Kim says as hot tears roll down her cheek.

"Hey, stop that." Jack replies softly, "I still love you."


	2. Kim's Recent Suspicions

**~Chapter 2~**

* * *

It has been two days since Kim refused to accept Jack's marriage proposal. Right now she is at his apartment relaxing on his soft, baby-blue sofa. Strutting into the living room, Jack sits next to her placing a plate of nachos on the coffee table in front of them.

"Hey, beautiful." he grins; wrapping his arm around Kimberly.

With a huge smile on her face, she shyly looks down at her lap; her cheeks are turning rosy pink.

Smiling as much as she is, Jack tilts his head to the side, leaning closer, and kisses her lips.

"The fair is in town this week." Kim says flirtatiously; twirling a strand of her shiny blonde hair around her finger, "Let's see if you can win me a stuffed animal playing one of those games that fairs have."

"Actually, I can't go. I promised Milton I'd go with him to his fishing competition." Jack replies, nervously scratching the back of his luscious, brown hair.

"His what?" Kim asks rather sharply; her arms on her hips, "Since when do either of you care about fish?"

"Milton is a pro at fishing." Jack says, "I entered it with him yesterday."

"Oh, well, we can go to the fair another day." Kim answers calmly; reaching for a nacho.

"The competition is in Miami, so I'll probably be gone for the entire week."

"I can go with you!" she exclaims happily, "I've never been to Miami before."

"It'd be boring for you and Milton kind of just wants me to go. You know, have a bro trip."

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Kim snarls; crunching the nacho in her hand.

"I promise when we get back I'll take you to the beach and we'll have a blast."

"Now that sounds boring." she grumbles, "Compared to visiting Miami."

"What, I didn't catch that?" Jack asks innocently.

"Oh, nothing; just excited for the beach date." she lies through clenched teeth.

While Jack is out taking the trash, Kim pulls out her phone in the bathroom, and calls Milton's girlfriend...

"Hi, Julie. This is Kim."

"Oh, hi." Julie says awkwardly.

"Do you know anything about a fishing competition in Miami?"

"Yes, Jack and Milton are in it."

"Does that bother you that Milton doesn't want you to go with him?" Kim demands.

"That's odd. He already invited me. Did Milton tell you that?" Julie replies quietly.

"No, I haven't talked to him lately. I just assumed that you weren't going because Jack told me it was a bro trip. Who else is going?"

"No one else is."

"Thanks for the info, Julie. I got to go now."

"Okay. I'm sorry about your boyfriend." Julie answers timidly.

Kim slams her phone shut so hard that she examines it to make sure she didn't break it. Sliding it back into her jean's pocket, she shuts the bathroom door behind her.

"Somebody has some explaining to do." she growls; stepping into the dimly lit hallway.


	3. A Stormy Situation

_**~Chapter 3~**_

* * *

Kim stomps her feet downstairs and stands by the front room window with her arms crossed tightly against her chest; waiting for Jack to return. Her fury somewhat decreasing at the sight of the sky turning dark in the distance.

"What took you so long?" she asks rather harshly.

"The neighbor's new puppy ran out the door and I had to chase it down to give it back to her before the storm hits." Jack replies; fixing his wild hair, "The wind is really picking up speed out there."

"I don't think your upcoming bro trip is real." she hisses; following him into the kitchen.

"Why would you think that?" he laughs; pouring himself a glass of tea, "Do you want some?"

"Is it real or not, Jack?!" Kim snaps; throwing her arms up in the air.

"What's the matter with you?" he asks calmly.

"Why are you avoiding the question!?" she shouts.

He sits his now empty glass on the counter and walks toward her looking angry. Backing up a bit, she finds herself cornered in between Jack and the beige colored walls. Suddenly she finds herself scared.

"I'm not going to answer any questions until you settle down." he responds with a slightly sharp edge to his voice.

For a moment she couldn't speak; her heart racing a million miles per minute. She hid her hands behind her back so he couldn't see them trembling.

"Now tell me what has you in this mood." he demands; breaking the silence.

"I just want to know if the bro trip is a real thing or not." she replies quietly this time.

"Of course it is." Jack exclaims loudly, "Why do you think I'm not telling the truth?!"

Feeling threatened, Kim boasts, "Don't forget I'm a black belt, too."

"You and I both know that I could take you down." he replies; staring directly into her eyes menacingly.

Completely terrified, she struggles to push him to the side and run, but he doesn't budge an inch. He places his hand on her shoulder and raises her chin up with his other hand forcing her to look at him.

"Kim, relax." he says softly, "You didn't let me finish."

"What is it?" she asks; nearly brought to tears.

"I'm not going to fight you." Jack says peacefully letting go of her; taking a few steps back, "What's got you so agitated? You were fine before I went to take out the trash."

"Why can't I go on the trip with you?" Kim requests; nervously pressing her hands together.

Jack walks over to the counter and pours another glass of tea while she stands there waiting for an answer.

"Come in here." he says sweetly; touching her arm lightly as he walks into the front room. She waits a second then follows him. She takes a seat on the sofa next to him as he puts the glass of tea in front of her.

"I would like you to come with us to Miami but, Milton told me he only wanted him and me." Jack explains.

"But, I'm just like one of the guys. We all used to always hang out." she replies.

"You're much nicer to look at, though." he smiles.

"That doesn't answer my question." Kim yells; accidentally dropping the glass; tea spilling on his white carpet.

"Kim!" he shouts; standing up quickly.

"I'm sorry!" she panics; biting her index finger.

"It's alright. It's alright." Jack replies calmly; trying his hardest not lose his patience. He puts a burgundy towel over the mess before sitting down; mopping his hair back in frustration.

"It's not alright!" Kim sobs heavily with her hands covering her face, "Nothing is alright!"

"Shhhh." he answers gently rubbing her back, "I know there is something that you aren't telling me."

"You're right." she whimpers as tears are streaming down her face.

"What is it that you're keeping from me?" he asks lightly tracing his fingertips down her forearm, "We need to communicate in order to make this relationship work, darling."

"Then why are you keeping something from me?" she yells.

"I'm not hiding anything from you, Kim." he replies firmly, "From the beginning I've been totally honest with you."

The rain begins to pour like a waterfall. It begins to completely cover the windows in what looks like big, wet blankets.

"Then Why is Julie going with you guys?" Kim demands furiously staring at him.

"She's not going." Jack replies, "Who told you that?"

"I called Julie and she plainly stated it!" she snarls; throwing an empty tissue box at him.

"Hey, no throwing things." Jack grins; quickly dodging it, "You could put an eye out."

"This is the wrong time to crack jokes, Jack!" Kim barks; slapping his chest.

Raising his hand to wipe more of his hair out of his face, to his surprise, Kim strongly flinches.

"I can't believe it." Jack says; still holding his hand up, "You're afraid of me."

"Sometimes..." she admits

"I wasn't going to hit you. I would never lay a hand on you." Jack replies gently moving in closer. His smooth, tender lips slowly push against hers. And Kim's sweet, supple lips slowly massages his in return. Running his fingers through her silky hair, Jack carefully pushes her on her back kissing her deeply. He raises up for a moment, "Do you want me to keep going?"

"Absolutely." Kim replies anxiously, "I want more."

"Alright." Jack answers seductively; his lips touching her neck sending exciting, electrical charges up and down her spine.

"Wait." she says abruptly, "I forgot that I'm mad at you."

"Let's not argue anymore." he whispers; his weight pushing her between the soft, velvet cushions.

Biting her neck, Kim squirms in delight.

"Stop it!" she bellows.

"Are you okay?" Jack asks concernedly.

"Why is Julie going to Miami with you guys?" Kim declares; struggling to get out of between the cushions.

"Milton didn't invite her." Jack explains calmingly sliding his arm under her and lifting her up on his lap, "I'll call him and you can talk to him."

"He'd just lie for you." she grumbles.

"Then call Julie and be sure to put her on speaker phone." he suggests.

"No!" Kim shouts; flailing her arms in the air elbowing his face.

"Why did you call her in the first place? Do you really not trust me?" Jack asks agitatedly.

"I guess not." Kim says bitterly, "You're so-called bro trip sounded ridiculous."

"I think you're jealous of Milton because he's spending time with me and you're not." Jack replies in a softer tone, "You are with me all the time as it is. You should know already that you're my one and only girl in the world."

"I'm not jealous of him." she snarls; smacking him several times on the arm.

Looking at her angrily, Jack throws her back on the cushions, jumps on top of her, and pins her shoulders down. He starts kissing her neck passionately just in time preventing her from panicking out of control.

"I won't hit you anymore!" she cries.

"Don't be scared." he says in between kisses; his hot breath relaxing her, "I'm just playing."

"I'm not scared." Kim lies; trying not to show that she's now enjoying this.

"Milton never gets this type of attention from me." Jack replies jokingly.

"Let me go with you guys to Miami." she beg in between her small moans.

"I'll have to call Milton and ask him." Jack says sitting up, "Afterall, this is his trip."

"You guys are ridiculous!" she snaps; hitting Jack's arm again.

"Why are you being so violent tonight?" he grins; taking his phone out of his pocket, "You're really starting to make me sore."

"Is everything a joke to you!?" Kim yells.

"How do you want me to act?" he asks seriously, "Do you want me to get loud?"

"Jack, I think we need a break." she replies; scooting off of his lap.

"If you feel that way, okay then. I'll do whatever you want me to do." Jack says wholeheartedly.

"Good. My head hurts from all this arguing." Kim breathes heavily; holding to her forehead.

"Lay down. I'll give you a massage." Jack offers as she stands up.

"No, I'm going home." Kim demands; slipping her arms into her coat.

"Okay, I'll drive you." Jack replies; getting up off the sofa.

"I'm not letting my ex-boyfriend drive me home." she declares.

"And I'm not letting my ex-girlfriend walk home alone in this storm."

"It's not that bad." she says brazenly, "And, well, you can't stop me."

"That's what you think." Jack smiles; following her to the door.

"With a smirk on her face, Kim starts to turn the knob, but Jack swoops in and snatches her wrist away from it.

"Jack, I'm warning you. You better let go of my wrist." she says heatedly.

"Okay, but you're not walking out there without me." he replies loosening his iron, tight grasp.

Ripping away from him, an ear-splitting thunder clash shakes the ground. Immediately terrified at the noise, she wraps her arms around him clinging for dear life. She is hugging him so tightly that it nearly knocks the breath out of him.

"Please, take me home." Kim cries; her eyes squeezed shut.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here until the storm passes?" Jack asks rubbing her back, "It's a lot safer than going out there right now."

"Okay, but I'm not talking to you." she glares.

"Then I don't want you holding onto me." he replies seriously.

She leaves her coat on; and walks back to the sofa...


	4. Discovering the Truth

_**~Chapter 4~**_

* * *

Becoming worried about the storm, Jack turns on the television. The meteorologist points out that there is the possibility of tornadoes forming in the Seaford area. Suddenly the lights flicker then the room gets dim.

"I think we should take cover." Jack says, "Let's go into the basement."

"I'm not talking to you." Kim snarls; avoiding eye contact.

"Kim, this is dangerous!" he raises his voice, "Are you that blinded with anger that you don't see the risk you're taking?!"

"I'd rather go in the bathroom and hang onto a toilet than be with you in a dark basement." she growls.

"We're not going to fight about this, Kim." he answers sternly; grabbing her wrist and pulling her out the apartment door.

"Let me go!" Kim yells; digging her heels into the carpet in the outside hallway.

"Stop yelling." he whispers; leading her down the stairs, "Noise echoes out here."

"Don't tell me what to do!" she shouts; punching his shoulder.

"Kim, you know what..." Jack replies calmly; forcing her against the wall in the basement, "You're going to stop hitting me. It's really starting to irritate me. You got it?"

"I..I..I..." she stutters nervously. He lets her go and steps beside her.

"Let's just be quiet." he says; sliding against the wall down to the floor. Kim slides down to the floor too, but scoots a good five feet away from him. They sit there in an awkward silence as the noise of the wind beating against the building gradually becomes louder and louder. Kim has her knees pulled up against her chest. She can feel her heart racing from the fear of the storm. She hates storms, especially ones this scary.

Finally, at a quarter past eight, the skies cleared. There was large tree branches in people's yards and debris blowing in the wind.

"I'll take you home now." Jack says. Kim doesn't reply. She just walks out the front door and silently gets in his car.

The entire ride was absolutely quiet, when Jack drove her home. They finally made it to her place. Opening the car door, Kim silently looks at him, anticipating a goodbye. However, he says nothing. He doesn't even look her way.

"Are you mad at me?" she asks timidly.

"Kim, I have to go and get ready for my ridiculous, fishing trip." he replies unemotionally, "I guess I'll talk to you later."

**~The Next Day~**

Remembering what happened between her and Jack yesterday, Kim sits cross-legged at the foot of her bed staring at the ground. She doesn't want to believe that he had lied to her twice. So, to clear her head, she decides to go for a jog. It was a nice, cool day to exercise.

Halfway down Main Street, she sees Julie at McFriddles having a combo meal! Completely enraged, Kim hurries across the road ready to pounce.

"Where's Jack and Milton at?!" Kim explodes.

"Not anywhere you'll find them." Julie snaps.

Kim extends her arm out, punching Julie in the nose!

"Get away from me, Kim, you psycho!"

Embarrassed because the entire McFriddles establishment is staring at her, Kim shuts up. Now all eyes are on Julie as she continues yelling, "I could have you arrested for assault!"

"You costed me my relationship with Jack." Kim growls, "Why did you lie to me?"

"I'm calling the police if you don't leave right now!" Julie bellows; nervously searching for her phone in her purse.

Seeing where this conversation is heading, Kim walks out the door.

"I'll deal with you later." Kim laughs to herself; feeling great knowing she had struck fear in Julie.

She goes back home, sits in her comfy chair with her phone, and calls Jack.

"Kim, what is it?" Jack answers, "I'm busy."

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"Fishing in a boat with Milton." he replies irritably, "Is this conversation going anywhere important?"

"Why are you snapping at me?" Kim demands; holding back tears.

"I'll call you back later." he replies softer this time.

She closes her phone and runs to the bathroom; ripping some toilet paper off the roll. She burrows her face into the quilted paper and cries uncontrollably; fearing that he won't bother to call her back.

After dinner Jack rang the phone.

"What do you want?!" Kim yells; her hands shaking. She was feeling a mixture of anger and sadness.

"Kim, stop it." he replies, "I'm not going to talk to you if you keep acting this way."

"Jack, you stop it!" she frowns; unable to control her crying, "You might as well hang up the phone!"

"I'm not going to hang up." Jack promises, "You always mean the opposite of what you say when you're upset."

"Jack..Jack.." she cries softly.

"Use words." he says calmly, "I don't understand what you're trying to tell me."

"I...I c...can't." Kim replies nervously.

"Go drink some hot tea and rest." Jack says, "I'll come visit you when I get back Friday."

"Okay..." Kim pauses; feeling slightly better. She had some things she needed to tell him.


	5. All Hope is Lost

_**~Chapter 5~**_

* * *

It is Friday afternoon and Kim is anxiously waiting for Jack.

There is a knock at the door...

"How was the trip?" she asks.

"It was great. Sunny all week." Jack says. He casually takes a seat, "Why were you so upset on Monday?"

"You've been acting different." Kim replies quietly. She is still standing in the middle of the room.

"And you don't think that you've been treating me any different?" he declares rather irritably, "I couldn't take it anymore."

Looking down at the floor, Kim cries, "Please, don't leave."

"What more is there to talk about?" Jack snarls, heading for the exit, "I have to go cool off."

Following him to the door, Kim exclaims sadly, "You're just saying that!"

"I've never lied to you!" he yells, "And I'm certainly not lying to you now!"

Halfway out the door, she grabs his arm. "Please, stop!" Kim begs.

"Okay." Jack replies softly, "What is it?"

"I need to talk to you." she cries. She's hanging onto his arm so tightly that his tan skin is turning white under her fingers.

Without saying a word, Jack goes back inside. He sits down.

"Can you let go of me now?" he asks, "I'm not going anywhere."

"I want to apologize for...for everything." she says; not comfortable enough to let go yet.

"Kim, I talked to Milton about what you said Julie told you and he's going to talk to her today about it." Jack says, "What Julie said wasn't the truth. I don't know why she would do such a thing."

"While you were in Miami I ran into her at McFriddles." Kim adds, "I lost you because of her!" Now tears are flowing down her cheeks. She finally releases his arm so she can wipe her eyes.

"You haven't lost me." Jack replies tenderly, "I'm right here beside you."

"I feel like I have lost you!" she blubbers.

"Boyfriend or not, I'll always be here for you, Kim." Jack says; hugging her tight.

"I'm so dumb for believing her over you!" she sobs into his chest.

"Look at me." he requests; pulling her back, holding onto her shoulders firmly, "You were in a tricky situation and that doesn't make you dumb at all. Kim, I accept your apology. It was a misunderstanding."

"I was so afraid that you wouldn't forgive me." she whimpers, "I am so bold sometimes."

"That's why I love you so much." he smiles; standing up,"Get your stuff packed."

"Why?" she asks, "What's going on?"

"I promised you a beach date." Jack replies. He reaches down and takes her hand in his, "Come on. We can still go as friends."

Getting up off her couch, Kim smiles, "Let's go as a couple."

"I think it would be best if we just be friends." Jack says.

Kim snatches her hand out of his. "You don't want to take me back?" she frowns; her mouth hanging wide open.

"I don't want to be in a relationship." he replies.

"This so-called beach date is off then!" Kim shouts.

"You were right when you suggested last week that we needed a break." Jack says, "Let's just enjoy the rest of the day."

"I can't do that." she answers quietly, "Get out of my apartment, Jack."

"Don't be like this, Kim. I want to hang out the way we used to before we were a couple. Things were less complicated then. I liked it like that."

"Jack, just leave." she pouts sadly, "I can't even look at you."

"Okay." he says, "But remember that I owe you a beach date."

She shuts the door in his face.

"Julie, you're going down for this." Kim growls to herself.


	6. Krazy Kim

**~Chapter 6~**

* * *

Kim waits a few months before attempting to attack Julie. She doesn't care if the police come because more than likely with damage she plans on doing, the police will be invovled in this intense situation.

Kim purchased some spiked rings the other day and is definitely going to be wearing them when she punches Julie. She's itching to get her revenge on that liar. Not only is Julie a liar she's a threat and Kim's taking her down.

She arrives at Julie's front porch steps at exactly 9:32 am and knocks on the door.

"What are you doing here?" Julie barks.

"Doing something that I should've done a long time ago." Kim snarls, shoving her way into the building.

Julie immediately runs into the back of the room.

"YOU BETTER RUN!" Kim hollars, "I'm coming for you."

She grabs Juile by the collar of her nice, lace shirt and dangles her against the wall.

"What's going on!?" Milton yells. He enters the room from the kitchen.

But Kim is too angry to respond to him. She makes a fist, springs her arm back as her small muscle is bulging, and throws the punch! However, Milton stops her before the long, sharp spikes pierce Julie's terrified face. Realizing what has just happened, Kim let's go of her.

"Quit antagonizing my girlfriend!" Milton shouts; shielding Julie with his body.

"She's an evil, liar!" Kim yells, "What did she tell you that day you talked to her about the incident with me?"

"Kim, you misunderstood her that day." he replies calmly, "Julie told you that I invited Jack to go with me to Miami not her."

"And you believe her?!" Kim screams, "That's another lie! She smart-mouthed me at McFriddles!"

"No I didn't." Julie lied, "She punched me for no reason." Julie hid behind Milton while fake crying.

"Oh I had a reason alright!" Kim growls, "I don't know what your problem is but you better stay far away from me Julie!"

"Just get out of here." Milton says, "You're making her upset."

"Milton!" she shouts, "I thought we were friends?! Why do you think I'd lie to you!?"

"You do have a point, though." he answers, "You're not the type to lie."

"Milton, she's using that to hide the fact she lied." Julie whispers.

"That could be true. But, why would Kim lie?" he asks; rubbing his chin.

"She's trying to get us to break up so she can have you all to herself." Julie replies.

"That's a load of crap, Julie!" Kim yells, "My heart belongs to Jack!"

"Milton, make her leave." Julie cries.

"No, I came here to get you, Julie!" Kim growls, "And that's what I intend on doing!"

"Kim, you don't want to risk your freedom on some petty argument." Milton says, "I will call the police if you don't leave and you'll be arrested. You'll have a criminal record. All you have to do is calmly walk out the door." He pulls out his phone.

"This is how our friendship ends?" Kim frowns, "You believing little miss snake in the grass over me?"

"I don't want our friendship to end." Milton replies, "And at this point I don't know who to believe. We just need to defuse the situation before something bad happens and you regret it down the road."

"I'm hurting because Jack doesn't want me back." Kim begins to cry genuine tears.

"Then respect his decision and be good friends." he suggests, "Maybe a romantic relationship will bloom later."

"Okay." Kim answers, "I'm leaving now."

"Good riddence, you spine cat." Julie snarls.

"Julie, you're being incredibly rude." Milton snaps.

"What? You believe her over me?" Julie asks shockingly.

"I choose not to believe either of you." he replies, "This tension needs to stop. Something horrible could've happened today if I hadn't been here. You'd probably be in the hospital."

Kim goes home and decides to call Jack.

"Hi, if you're not busy, I'd like to go on that beach date with you." she says.

"I can't today." he replies.

"Why not?" Kim asks, "I hear noises in the background. Where are you?"

"I'm at the movie theater." he says, "I have to go. The show is starting. I'll call you back tonight."

"Okay." Kim answers sweetly.

Hearing a girl laughing with Jack, Kim angrily flings her phone across the room and it smashes against a thick, clay flower pot. Purple tulips splatter on the blue carpet.

"Well, I need a new phone now." Kim snarls; bending down to pick the jumbled up mess of metal and wires, "He better not be dating another girl after he plainly told me that he didn't want to be in a relationship!"


	7. True Love Lasts a Lifetime

_**~Chapter 7~**_

* * *

Jack shows up at Kim's place the next day...

"You didn't answer your phone last night." he says.

"It's kind of broken." she replies. She hands her phone to him.

"More like detroyed. Kim, what did you do to it?"

"I got mad and busted it."

"Why? Was it something I done?" Jack jokes.

"You guessed it." Kim snarls, "Why were you out with a girl?"

"Actually I was out with a girl and a boy." he answers, "Jerry and Mika wanted to see Night of the Living Bread with me. And they wanted to double date with me and you but you were too busy trying to mess up Julie's face to answer the phone that day."

"Are you sure?" Kim asks, "Because if that is true, I feel like a total moron."

"Kim, I promise you that it is true." Jack replies, "You can ask Jerry and Mika. They can describe the entire movie for you."

"I'm sorry, Jack." she frowns, "I feel so ashamed."

"Forget about it. I'm taking you out today and we're going to have a blast." he smiles, taking her hand in his hand.

"You always find a way to make me smile." Kim grins, squeezing his hand.

At the beach they sit on a green blanket next to the relaxing, cool water.

"The weather is absolutely gorgeous!" she smiles. She looks over at Jack, "This is the part where you say it's not as gorgeous as me."

"It is a nice day." Jack replies. He stretches his arms.

"Let's go play." Kim flirts. She hugs his right bicep.

He removes her arm off of him. "Okay." Jack smiles.

They run into the waves side by side and Kim splashes him. Jack laughs as he splashes her back.

Later, they get hungry and they have a picnic.

"Let's go see a movie after this." Kim says. She is placing a tomato on her chicken teriyaki sandwich.

"What do you want to see?" Jack asks. Holding a napkin in one hand, he bites a fat barbeque rib.

"Space Monkey." Kim says. She pulls back her hair as the wind blows it in her face.

"Don't you think that's kind of a depressing movie?" he asks.

"Yeah, but I thought when I cried, you could wipe away my tears and hold my hand." she smiles.

"Kim, we're not dating." he replies, "It'd be weird if I did that."

"Jack, I want you back." she frowns.

"I know this is hard for you, but i dont want to be in a relationship. " Jack replies, "Give it time and you'll forget about me."

"Have you forgotten about me already?" she asks.

He looks down. "Please, don't ask me that."

"Why won't you tell me?!" Kim yells. She violently slams the rest of her sandwich down.

"Okay! Fine! No I haven't forgotten!" Jack yells back.

"Then why can't we date?" she answers quietly.

"Because you dont trust me, you get angry a lot, and you're kind of nuts too. You tried to kill Julie."

"No, I was just going to hurt her...badly." Kim pauses. _Oh, that does sound bad._

"See, that's what a nutty person would say." Jack replies taking a sip of Mountain Dew.

Tears swell up in Kim's beautiful, brown eyes.

"You need to learn how to control your emotions better." he says softly; feeling bad for hurting her feelings.

"I think you're crazy, Jack. You love me one moment then hate me the next." she snarls.

"Kim, I have always loved you."

"It sure doesn't feel like it."

"What can i do to make you realize that I love you?"

"Kiss me." she demands.

He waits making her anxious and worried... then he leans in and lightly smooches her lips. As he pulls away, she leans in closer.

"I knew I shouldn't have done that! it just makes you want me more." Jack frowned, "But you looked so sad."

"Why is that so bad?" Kim asks very sadly.

"It'll be harder to forget about me." he responds.

"Why must i forget about you!?" Kim shouts.

"Kim, i dont want to put you through any pain and i can tell you're hurting. Love can cause a person to do some crazy things." he states calmly, "Now until you can change, I don't think we can be a happy couple."

"Jack, I hate you." Kim growls, slamming her sandwich down on the ground.

"I know you don't mean that." he answers.

"Oh yes i do!" she snaps. Kim begins punching his leg relentlessly.

"You're losing control again." he replies clamly, "Stop, Kim." He has to grab her wrists to make her stop.

"How can I forget about you if you keep taking me on these beach buddy dates!?" Kim sobs hysterically.

"I guess we shouldn't hang out together anymore." Jack concludes quietly; letting go of her.

"Please, don't do that!" she sobs louder, "I need you!"

"I thought you hated me." Jack grins.

"Shut up, Jack." Kim snarls, "Your joking gets really annoying."

"Well, your emotions are becoming a nuisance." he replies seriously.

"I can change." Kim promises. Her voice is full of sorrow.

"That's the first step to breaking a bad habit." Jack replies patiently, "I'm glad you said that."

"I've been so stressed out over the last few months that I'm thinking about giving up on us, Jack." she says, "I'm tired trying to fight for us to be together. But, before I leave you alone, please tell me one thing..."

"Ask me." Jack answers.

"Will you take me back?" she pouts; fighting back hot tears, "Just say the answer and whatever it is I will do what I have to do to make you happy."

"Kim, darling..." Jack responds softly.

"You haven't called me that since..." she pauses.

He finishes his thought, "I'm willing to give you a second chance."

She sits there staring at him in disbelief. Jack reaches over and holds her shaking hands.

"Is this a dream?" she asks innocently.

"No, this is the real thing." he smiles leaning in and tenderly kisses her lips.

"Oh Jack! I love you so much!" Kim exclaims cheerfully. She locks her arms around him and hugs him tight.

"And I love you too." he replies; resting his chin on her shoulder, "We have some time before the next movie starts if you want to see Space Monkey."

"But you think it's depressing." she says; sitting up.

"Not if I'm holding you in my arms." Jack replies; kissing her neck.

Kim closes her eyes in pleasure...


	8. Beautiful End to a Beautiful Beginning

_**~Chapter 8~**_

* * *

After the movie Kim goes back to Jack's house with him...

"Wanna watch some Jones Betterman?" Jack asks, "I heard Alan Wink is going to be guest starring tonight."

"You're the only one for me." Kim replies. She lays her head on his shoulder while they're on the sofa.

Then leaning his jaw on her head, he whispers, "I love you, Kimberly." He kisses her bangs.

**-One Year Later-**

Jack and Kim are on a date. They are sitting at the end of the pier; thier feet dangling over the Atlantic Ocean.

"You've done well over the past few months with controling your anger." he says, "I'm proud of you, Kim." He pulls her close.

"I couldn't have done it without you." she replies; gazing into his eyes, "You are my rock; a foundation upon which I gain my support."

"Kiss me, my beautiful dearest." Jack whispers; slowly leaning in. The tiny hairs on her neck raise up as his incredibly soft lips touches her skin ever so lighly and ever so sensitively. Cradling her chin with his large, warm hand, his lips travel up the contours of her face, and begin tenderly massaging her ear lobe. Kim lets out a moan as he traces the outline of her neck with his firm, gentle lips all the way down to her collar bone.

Moments later, the sun starts its spectactular setting over the horizon. Bright orange and pink lights stream the sky and the full moon casts a shadow on the gentle, dancing waters below. Jack is still kissing her, so Kim places her finger on his lips.

"As much as I love this, I have something that I want to share with you before we go any further." she says sweetly.

"Go ahead, dear." he says; caressing her arm ever so tenderly.

"Will you marry me?" Kim asks, "I don't have a ring, but I know you still have the ring you bought for me last year."

He abruptly lets go of her and stares out at the ocean view, "I don't think this is a good idea, Kim."

"Why?" Kim asks; her voice begins trembling.

"You don't seem to know how to make your mind up, dear." he replies in the nicest way possible, "One moment you don't want to marry me then the next you do. And even when we were dating you doubted me. I think it's too soon...at least for me."

Tears roll down her face as she stands up and walks down the long pier heading toward Seaford. She feels so sad that she can barely lift her feet up off the ground. During each lonely step she takes, the wooden planks can be heard cracking; a symbolic meaning for the long, jagged crack in her innocent, little heart. Jack turns his body halfway just in time to see her slowly leaving. It was silent that night and the sun was gone. Nothing left except for the dark blue night-time sky. Although a few twinking stars glistenened next to the moon, but that was it. He could hear the waves violently splashing against the rocks from below. And he feels so cold...so very cold and sad.

"Kim, don't end our date like this." he yells; standing up quickly in hopes he can catch her attention before she is completly out of sight.

She doesn't say a word.

He follows her taking long, quick strides. "Kim, don't forget that I love you."

She stops in her tracks; not moving. Jack puts his hand on her shoulder while her back is facing him. Slowly, she turns around. Her eyes are red and swollen from crying.

"Don't touch me." Kim hisses through clenched teeth. He immediately drops his hand.

"This isn't the end of the world." Jack says calmly, "Try not to lose your composure. Breathe."

"Shut up, Jack!" she screams with her fists drawn, "You think you always know what's best, but you don't know anything!"

"I know you're just upset, dear." he answers softly, "Soon this will all blow over and we'll be a happy couple again. Just take my hand. I'll walk you home and on the way there we'll talk it out calmly." He reaches for her hand, but she slaps his face and she slaps it hard. It nearly knocks him off balance!

"I'm not one to complain, however that really hurt!" Jack hollers angrily.

She makes a fist and throws a punch at him this time. Jack catches her wrist in mid-swing and twists her arm behind her back.

"Let go of me!" Kim cries. This time instead of being angry, she is absolutely terrified.

"Quit attacking me." he replies firmly, "There is no need to act this way."

"Okay! Okay!" she panicks, "I'm not mad now."

Jack releases her.

"I told you not to touch me!" Kim snarls; throwing her arms up in the air.

"I was defending myself from you." he snaps at her.

She quickly stomps his foot.

"Darn it, Kim!" Jack yells; rubbing his foot, "You broke it!

"No I didn't!" she screams.

"Look at it!" Jack growls.

"Oh, that doesn't look good." Kim flinches, "I'm sorry, Jack. W...what do I do?"

"If you don't dispise me too much, it'd be a great help if you'd let me lean on your shoulder until I get home and use my phone." he snarls, "Then you never have to see me again."

"You have to get to a hospital, Jack."

"That's something you don't have to worry about." he grumbles.

"Jack, you never said that you accepted my apology." Kim informs him.

"That's because I didn't accept it." Jack replies.

Kim stops walking, "You're hurting me Jack. Your words are cutting through me like a knife."

"What do you think you're doing to me?" he asks.

"I'm really, really, really sorry I acted this way. I...I regret it so much." Kim sobs, "Y...you don't deserve the way I treat you. And now I've lost you forever! I'm so pathetic."

"Kim, not to be rude, but shut up." Jack replies, "I don't mean to sound harsh, I don't want to make you cry, but at this point I can't feel my foot anymore and we're just standing here."

She begins walking again; in a long painful silence. Suddenly she falls to her knees crying; covering her face with her hands. Meanwhile; Jack manages to sit on the small, roadside curb without further damaging his injury. Bending forward, he grasps her arm lightly.

"Kim? Kim, can you hear me?" he asks, "Please, Kim, look at me."

She doesn't budge...

Jack grabs both of her wrists quite roughly and drags her closer to him. She gets quiet while staring directly at him with big, wide open eyes. "Please don't hurt me." Kim flinches.

"I would never do anything like that to you, Kim." he responds softly, "Now what I was trying to tell you is that I've decided to accept your apology. I know you are sorry, but I need you to pull yourself together so I can get help."

Jack lets go of Kim's wrists and gently wipes away a tear from her eye. She flinches.

"Don't be afraid." he says so very softly.

"Okay, I can do this." Kim replies; her voice is still a little shaky. She gets on her feet and Jack uses her elbow to help him keep his balance as he slowly stands up in agony. Then he leans on her shoulder.

"Oh, no!" Kim panicks, "It's getting worse. I can tell you're in a lot more pain than before."

"I'll be alright." he responds in misery, "We'll make it."

"Jack, I'm so very sorry!" she weeps.

"I know, Kim. We've already established this. I forgive you."

"But, I...I don't deserve your forgiveness, Jack."

"I agree with you on that, but I give you my forgiveness anyway...because I love you."

They finally make it to Jack's house.

"Kim, I want my phone. Could you go get it? It's charging in my bedroom. And I need you to get my car keys, too. They're on the living room table."

"Jack, you can't drive in your condition."

"I can use my other foot." he gasps for air.

"Let me drive." Kim cries.

"Actually that does sound better." he answers.

She struggles to help him get in the passenger seat.

-At the hospital-

"It's definitely broken." the doctor says; holding up an X-ray of Jack's foot, "Mr. Brewer, you're going to need surgery. Your foot is severed in four different areas."

Hearing those dreadful words makes Kim cry. It's her fault he's in so much pain. It's her fault that he possibly could never walk again.

The surgery took about two hours to complete and another half hour just for Jack to wake up. Kim sat by his side when Jack was taken back to his room. He looked so handsome and he felt so warm to her touch.

His eyes opens...

Kim is asleep; her head laying on his chest and her hand holding his hand.

"You look beautiful." Jack grins. He squeezes her hand. She jolts up.

"Jack!" she smiles, "How do you feel?"

"Perfect. Not a single pain in my foot now." he replies, "Kind of sleepy, though."

"Mr. Brewer everything went well. Looks like you get to keep your foot. Come back in about three weeks to get the cast removed." the doctor informs Jack.

"Alright. Thank you, Dr. Herandez." Jack says.

- At Jack's house 2:45 am-

"Kim, thank you for helping me. You're a good friend."

"Wait. What?" Kim asks.

"You're a good friend." Jack repeats.

"No, I'm your girlfriend." she declares.

"We need to talk." Jack replies, "Come here. Sit on the sofa."

"I'm really tired. I'm actually going to head home and um... I'll see you first thing tomorrow." she says in a hurriedly manner.

"No, Kim, we have to talk now."

"Please don't put me through this." she begs.

"You sound like you know what I'm about to say." Jack grins.

"Yeah, I do know exactly what you're going to talk about and I...I can't do this."

Using his crutches to help him get up off the sofa, he walks toward Kim, and wraps his fingers around her arm; he slightly pulls her toward him.

"Jack, I have to go now." Kim trembles, "I'll come back tomorrow and we can do fun stuff and not talk about anything depressing."

He takes a few steps back, still pulling Kim toward him, and sits on the nearest cushion in his soft, baby-blue sofa.

"Come here." he says playfully, "If you already know what I'm going to say, then why not you tell me first?"

"Let's not talk, Jack." Kim smiles, "I know you're just playing with me or you'd already have me down on the sofa by now."

"So you want me to use all my strength?" Jack grins.

Kim lands on her side facing away from him in his lap.

"Now let's be serious." Jack says in a deeper voice, "I need to talk to you."

"I can't do this right now!" Kim begins sobbing loudly.

"Kim, don't be irrational." Jack calmly says, laying his hand on her side.

"Jack, please." she cries; rubbing her wet eyes, "Can't you see that I don't feel comfortable talking about this?"

"Well, it's kind of hard to see anything when your back is turned to me, but I know you feel uncomfortable, and I'm trying to do this the easiest way possible."

She turns around to face him.

"No! I'm leaving!" Kim yells, "I'm not going through this again!"

She tries to hit him, but he manages to hold her arms still.

"Stop!" Her anger quickly turns to tears.

"Calm down." Jack replies, "I'll let you go, but only if you promise me that you won't do anything crazy."

"Why would I... You are breaking up with me!" Kim shrieks. She suddenly stops struggling, and burrows her face into his chest, "Don't do this, Jack, please, Jack! No!"

"Kim, look at me." Jack whispers.

She looks at him with the most distressed expression on her face.

"Relax, like I said before it's not the end of the world." Jack says soothingly, "Here, look. I've let go."

"Is this it?" she frowns.

"We weren't meant to be together, Kim." Jack replies, "You're becoming too dangerous."

"I told you that I was sorry for smashing your foot into four pieces!" she cries, "I won't never hurt you ever again, Jack!"

"I'm ready to go to bed. So, I need you to leave now." he answers.

"I'm not crazy or dangerous. I'll show you... See, I'm controling my emotions." Kim pleads, "Let me stay the night. I can help get you stuff since you're temporarily disabled now."

"If you have to cry then you should let it out. Bottling up your emotions is bad." he says, "Just do it at your house. Here, I'll take you to the door."

Without saying a single word, Kim lays her head on his chest and wraps her arms around his waist. She closes her eyes and becomes silent. After five long awkward minutes for Jack, he breaks the quietness.

"Pretending this conversation didn't just happen won't solve anything." Jack explains...

"I love you, Jack." Kim whispers.

He looks down at her. "Are you awake, Kim?"

She doesn't speak...just breathing. She really did fall asleep in his arms.

_**-10:05 am-**_

Kim opens her eyes slowly. Then she looks around...

"I'm at Jack's house?"

She looks down. He was sound asleep.

"I'm in Jack's lap!"

Kim slowly climbs out of his lap and ventures into the kitchen.

"I smell something good?" Jack yawns. He looks around frantically, "Where's Kim?!"

"Good morning, honey." Kim smiles, "I hope you're not mad, but I cooked breakfast."

"Kim, what are you still doing here for?" he asks.

"I...I don't know..." she whimpers, "I...I guess I fell asleep. I...I thought you'd like..."

"Come here." he demands.

She walks up to him. "I...I...I'm s...sorry." Kim replies as tears are forming in her eyes.

"Shhh." Jack whispers; placing his finger on her trembling lip. Kim stares at him feeling confused. Pulling her closer to him, he kisses her so very, very softly and so sweetly.

"This has to be another dream." Kim smiles.

"No, darling." Jack grins, "This is the real thing."

"Jack? You had me so scared last night!" she exclaims.

"I'm sorry." he answers, "I changed my mind. Kim, you are my everything."

She begins shedding tears of joy, "This can't be real."

"I've come to realize the fact that we all have flaws, and and whatever flaws you have I graciously accept them." Jack says; bending on one knee, "Kimberly Beulah Crawford, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Kim cries.

He stands up and slides the diamond ring on her finger.

"Kimberly Beulah Brewer. I like the sound of it already." she chirps.

He latches onto a handful of her cotton-like shirt material, and flings her into his body. Thier foreheads touch.

"J...Jack!" she yelps.

"You're alright." he whispers as thier lips meet. Jack begins passionately kissing her and Kim returns the kiss with even more passion than him.


End file.
